Rin: The Tale of 2 Loves
by Kairi Uzeniba
Summary: When both Sesshomaru and Kohaku seem to have feelings for Rin and Jaken can't keep his mouth shut, who will Rin go to? [Obvious KohakuxRin and SesshomaruxRin. But there will only be 1 pairing in the end. But which one?] [1shot.] R&R!


Hello, people! I'm glad I've gotten to this 1shot instead of putting off. Well, enjoy it! Oh yeah, important: This is all Rin's POV.

Rin: The Tale of 2 Loves 

Hello, my name is Rin.

For a while, I was stuck between 2 loves.

1st, Lord Sesshomaru. He let me travel with him after I tried to give him food and things when he was immobile for a while. I had been mute ever since my family had been killed, but then I was killed by wolves. Yet, Lord Sesshomaru used his Tenseiga and made me come back to life. I've never known why he did it, but I always felt a little attracted to him, even though he was a full demon. He brought me back to life, do I have a choice?

2nd is Kohaku. I was kidnapped and was in a room where he was a guard. He gave me some melon to eat, and he acted as if he were protecting me. Later, I saw him giving something to Saimyo-Sho, and I made sure Jaken didn't see him. A while later (yet again), I saw Kohaku again when he was walking into the aura of Mt. Hakurei, I followed him because I wanted to see him again. But there were demons inside, and he told me to leave. He actually valued my life, and I felt feelings for him from that. And he's human, unlike Sesshomaru.

So I was stuck between 2 loves. I sighed as I walked along.

"What is it Rin?" Jaken said, just trying to end his boredom.

"Stuck between my love for Lord Sesshomaru and Kohaku, why?" I said carelessly, not realizing exactly what I'd said. Jaken gasped. He ran ahead and caught up with Lord Sesshomaru. He told him everything. I was so humiliated. Knowing Lord Sesshomaru he wouldn't be happy with that news. I ran into the forest, crying. A while later I sat down with my back to a tree and my face in my arms.

"Rin?" I looked around.

"Kohaku!" I ran into his arms.

"Woah, Rin, what's wrong?" I wasn't sure how to explain it without being incomprehensible, so I decided to give it all in 4 words.

"I love you, Kohaku." I leaned up and kissed him. When I was done, Kohaku just stood there. I'd give him time to think. I ran back to catch up with Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken, which was actually pretty far away. When I did catch up, I jumped on Lord Sesshomaru's puffy white mane thingy.

"Aah! Rin, you wench! Lord Sesshomaru will kill you for that!" But Sesshomaru just kept walking with me latched to his back. Every few minutes I climbed a little higher.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" I whispered. He didn't respond but I could tell he heard me. "I think…I think I love you." He stopped. He looked at me with that same neutral expression he always had, but I knew he was a little shocked. I gave him a quick kiss and then ran into the woods.

"AAH!! What is with that girl?! I say we leave her!" Jaken yelled. "Lord Sesshomaru, you _must _want to leave her after _that_! I mean, _come on_! Lord Sesshomaru? AAH! You're going after her?! Why?!"

"We'll retrieve her and tell her I'm not interested in any way." Sesshomaru said. _That way she'll think I have no interest. God…I can't believe I'm becoming my father… _he thought.

Back to Kohaku.

Kohaku just stood there. His dream had come true. The girl he loved kissed him, and he was in utter bliss.

"I must find her and tell her my feelings…" he said. And he ran toward where I'd run earlier.

My plan was surprisingly well thought out. Pretty soon, the person who truly loved me had found me.

"I love you, Rin." He said.

"I love you too…" I said, and we shared a kiss. (Yes, Rin is kind of young, but otherwise it wouldn't be romantic.)

Who, you ask? Well, I kept traveling with Sesshomaru, and Kohaku kept doing what he was doing. But my real lover became…

Kohaku. I made sure his Shikon shard wasn't taken out, and we live in a small house in the village of a priestess named Kaede. Untill she died, that is. (she's 60 something and gets hecka bloody a little too often, you have to expect her to die sometime.) We have 2 children, Tsurugi and Megumi. I'm glad I didn't end up with Sesshomaru. With all the prejudice helf-breeds get, I wouldn't want my children to go through that. And, if I saw more of that neutral, cold stare, I think I'd scream. And, my instinct seemed to head toward Kohaku. Life is good.

**Well, that was pretty short, but it is a 1shot. Yes, it ended up a RinxKohaku, but it is in that section, if you're looking in a RinxKohaku area. PLEASE review! Anonymous review are welcomed! I NEED to know what people think or I'll scream! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
